1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to self propelled forage harvesters and in particular to a system for braking a chopper drum of a forage harvester when the chopper drum drive is turned off.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the large inertia and high speed of rotation of such chopper drums it can often take 50 seconds or more for the drum to come to rest when the drum drive is turned off and this is dangerous and carries a significant risk of injury.